Just another day
by Weebl
Summary: Sanji ponders about Nami's true feelings, Robin is there to comfort him. Sanji x Robin. More character pairings later in story. Lemon. Finally updated.
1. Realization

It was just another day on the Merry Go. Zoro was taking his daily nap, Usopp was atop the ship, scouting for land. Luffy was on the ships head with his eyes straight-forward set on adventure, Robin was reading a book on archeology and Sanji was once again doing his best to woo Nami with his compassionate gentleman skills.

"The finest tangerine for you, my love!" Said Sanji, enthusiastically.

" Now now Sanji, I'm busy.."

Sanji blinked as his heart eyes turned to normal to notice that Nami was plotting a map for the destination they last left. Sighing softly Sanji turned and walked on the ship's man deck. It was a lovely day, there was a cool sea breeze and the comforting sound of seagulls chirping above them made him feel just a bit better, if not at all. His arms leaned on the rail blocking him from the fall into the ocean, leaning his hand on his chin and the other grasping the tangerine, he pondered silently.

"Something wrong, cook-san?"

Sanji jumped and turned his head to see Robin reading a book, his spirits were instantly lifted.

"Robin-chwan!"

His eyes turned into hearts once again and he swooned his way over to her, going down to a knee and lifting the hand that concealed the tangerine then opened it.

"The sea's finest tangerine, for you!"

Robin smiled sweetly and placed the book into her lap, taking the tangerine and peeling off a piece.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Sanji stood in this position and but watched as she ate, his heart pumping madly. Then, before his eyes was her hand holding a piece.

"This is too good not to share with anyone."

Sanji held back his tears and took it, savoring the taste, twisting and turning out of sheer happiness. Robin but smiled and finished the last piece.

"That was delicious!"

"How it was.."

Sanji was still swooning over her, Robin kept the sweet smile on her face and asked once again.

"Cook-san, you looked depressed over there before you came by, is something wrong?"

Sanji's heart eyes turned back to normal and his face turned stoic.

"Well.."

He began to rub the back of his neck. Robin turned in her seat to face him.

"Well what?"

Sanji sighed and looked out into the sea.

"Sometimes..I get the feeling that Nami doesn't have the same feelings toward me as I do her."

Robin kept silent as her face turned from happy to serious.

"Daily I try to tell her through obvious signs and she doesn't really seem to get to point, and I think, is it really worth it?"

Robin leaned he elbow on her thigh and her hand on her chin.

"But..unlike her, you seem like you enjoy my attempts of affetion."

Robin smiled.

"Of course, I can see how hard you try, so I can't let it all go to waste."

Sanji's eyes light up.

"But I think I know the reason why she isn't really giving you the same affection.." Robin said unusually slowly.

Sanji just blinked.

"Eh..?"

Robin lifted a finger, motioning for him to come closer and Sanji did just that, Robin placed hand to his cheek and turned his head to whisper something into her ear. Sanji's eyes widened and he instantly turned enraged.

"WHAT!"

He stood up and pushed up one of his arm's sleeve, but it was useless since he doesn't fight with his hands.

"I'll kill that bastard!"

"Relax, cook-san!"

Robin tugged on his sleeve, Sanji's overpowerment from women allowed him to calm down and take a seat next to her, his eyes aflame and still in rage.

"How did you figure out anyway?" Sanji said with a growl.

"Well.." Robin's voice trailed away as Sanji turned his head to look at her.

"I was sleeping then I awoke to sounds, I noticed that she wasan't in her bed and natrually I got curious. I used by power to look throughout the ship…then..I saw him and her in the living quarter's..from the view I could tell they were doing something.."

The entire time through her talking Sanji's blood boiled, he raised a fist, and it was shaking violently.

"Damned carrot!"

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would get your heart broken.."

It seemed that all the anger swept away from him as soon as she finished saying that. Sanji looked to her.

"I'm not really heartbroken..I'm angry at him.."

"But..I thought you had feelings for her?"

Sanji kept silent and let out a heavy sigh. He parted his lips to answer but then an annoying voice rang into his ear.

"SANJI! I'M HUNGRY!"

Sanji felt as if his eardrum burst as the captain yelled into it.

"Don't do that! Idiot!"

Sanji sent a foot into Luffy's gut and it but streched.

"Oi! Don't do that when my belly is empty!"

Robin giggled softly as Sanji adjusted his tie and made his way down to the kitchen and Luffy followed.

An hour or two after they went into the kitchen, Luffy's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"LUCH TIME EVERYONE!"

Not too long after he said this everyone made their way down into the kitchen, Sanji noticed that Zoro and Nami came in together, and Zoro was adjusting his pants as he did. Sanji's eye twitched and he set up the table and slammed down the food in a rather fast but neat order.

"Eat up." He said rather disgustantly.

Through Luffy's full mouth he spoke across the table to Chopper.

"No hats at the table!"

Usopp's face got splattered with bits of meat, he groaned and continued to eat.

"That goes for you too, Luffy!" Chopper said rather angrily.

They would continue their argument and soon food was being stolen under their noises, of course by Luffy. Sanji didn't have an appiteite to eat, he just sat back with a cigarette in his mouth, arms crossed and a look of deep thought in his face. His head then turned into the directed of something tapping his shoulder, it was an arm protrudeing from the wall, pointing at the direction of the stairs leading up to the main deck. Sanji flicked away his cigarette and went upstairs, dodgeing the food being thrown. The first thing he noticed was how fast went by, it was already dawn and the sky was painting a deep crimson as the sun set into the horizon.

"Lovely view.." Said Robin.

Sanji nodded and stepped next to her, placing his hands on the rail and looking out into the sea as the breeze went through his hair.

"Did you need something, Robin..?" Sanji turned his head to look at her.

"I was thinking about what you said, it must be hard on you…Sanji.."

Sanji's eyes widened slightly, this was the first time he heard her use his real name. Robin looked to him and smiled.

"Something wrong..?" she tilted her head as her smile broaded, she looked so cute. Sanji shook his head and smiled as well.

"Nothing..it's nothing.."

Sanji slowly shuffeled his way closer to her his eyes staring directly into Robin's. His heart was beating and he could feel the sweat pouring from his underarm. He was close enough now to count the eyelashes on her, close enough to feel her breath agaist him, to smell her beautiful sent, as well as feel her body warmth. Robin didn't do anything to object to this, she actually made the last move and pressed her lips to hers, falling into the passionate kiss.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Sanji and Robin were not.

"Ahn.."

The rooms tiny space finally backfired on them, as their body's friction, along with their breath's gathered up in the room and had nowhere else to go, but back to them. Sweat dripped off Sanji's brow, but there was still tiny beads of it along his entire body along with Robin's. Erotic sounds of their flesh slapping together echoed throughout the room, along with their outcrys, moans and groans. With Robin's back on the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms placed around his neck she bit at her bottom lip to compress her moans.

"So good.." Sanji muttered between his breathes and moans.

Sitting back and pulling away from her arms grasp his hands trailed down to her ankles and lifted it into the air then began to thrust into her with immense force and speed, moaning continously. Robin arched slightly and gripped at the bedsheets, tugging on it.

"R-Robin..I'm coming..!"

"Don't pull it out…come inside." Robin replyed with a tone of lust in her voice. Sanji heeded her words and released his seed, long thick strings of his inner white essence quickly filled her inside, a bit of it leaking out infact. Sanji collasped atop of her and began to pant. Robin smiled weakly and gently glided her fingertips through his blonde hair. Little did they both know that a certain orange haired woman was watching the entire time from the crack in the doorway…

To be continued.


	2. Supper

"N-..No..not here, not now..Robin..Ahn!"

It was the middle of the day, seagulls were crying and the blazing sun was above the Ships Hull, but that didn't stop the others from doing their daily task. Sleeping, looking for land, tanning, making medicine, and just lazing about. Within the kitchen was Sanji, pushed upon the kitchens counter, and Robin.

"What if someone.." Sanji moaned abruptly before finishing.

"What if someone comes in..?"

Robin pulled away from Sanji's manhood, a thin strand of saliva connected between her bottom lip and his head. She licked her lips and separated it.

"It's fine..Cutie.." She smiled softly.

Numerous hands protruding from the walls could be seen holding the door from anyone that would enter. Robin's deicate fingers began to slide up and down Sanji's saliva coated, erect shaft. Sanji raised both his hands to cover his completely red face. Robins lips suckled on the tip of the shaft, her strokes becoming more slower untill she enveloped his cock into her mouth. Sanji would abruptly moan from time to time as it was only natural. Robin relaxed her throat and let it slide down her throat, the tip of her nose brushing against his pubic hair. Sanji's hands rested atop Robin's head.

"Oh god.."

Robin suddenly let a purr go throughout her throat, letting it vibrate throughout his shaft. Sanji's eye twichched involuntarily as his fingertips gripped her head harder and suddenly ejaculated. Robin's purr became more deeper as she gladly swallowed each and every bit of his seed, then proceeding the suck the remaining from him. Sanji's hands draped down to his sides as his legs began to quiver and his mouth hanged open with a bit of drool dragging down from the corner of his lip. Robin pulled away from his cock again and looked up to him with a smile.

"Enjoyed that much..?" She asked playfully as her head tilted.

Sanji but gave a lopsided nod. And shook his head, starting to pull up his pants.

"Oi..we're not done yet.." Robin said with a low seductive whisper.

Sanji looked up to see Robin walk over to the kitchen table, her hips swaying invitingly. She grasped her pants and slid them down and kicked her feet, throwing the pants elsewhere. Sanji blushed, getting a full view of her laced thong. Robin bent over the table and ran her hand down her backside, sliding her thong to the side to get a full view of her womanhood.

"Come in.." said Robin.

Sanji jumped to the invitation and shimmied behind her. Both hands grasping at her hips and his shaft aimed at her hole.

"Hurry uuup…" Robin said as her rear began to sway.

Sanji thruster his hips forward and his entire shaft was buried deep within her. Robin threw her head back and bit at her bottom lip, concealing the moan. Unlike her, Sanji let out a loud moan. Robin leaned her head forward and gripped at the kitchen tables, cloth.

On the main deck Luffy suddenly blinked, hearing something like a groan coming from somewhere.

"Must be the seagulls!"

Usopp also heard this, but he knew it wasan't the seagulls since there were none around. He made his way over to the kitchen door and pushed it open, but it was blocked.

"What the.." He rammed it with his shoulder but it wouldn't budge.

He pressed his ear on the door to hear something that sounded like slaps.

"Huh! Must be beating the eggs or something.."

Usopp then yelled at the door.

"Yo! Sanji, are you alright!"

Sanji suddenly stopped and his mind began to race. Robin turned her head some.

"Don't stop..I was so close.." She said with a slight whimper.

Sanji began pushing his hips outward again.

"I'm fine! Just prepareing the food!"

"Oh! Okay!" Usopp said from the door, he then made his way back to the top of the ship.

Within a few moments beads of sweat formed on both Robin's and Sanji's body.

"Robin..I'm coming!"

Robin was moaning too loud for her to hear what he said. Sanji pulled his shaft from within her and placed it atop her rear, as his seed burst out of of and atop her back, and little did he know a bit of it dripped into one of the glasses of water…

Sanji sat back and watched as the crew ate their food, especially Luffy.

"LUFFY! That was mine!" Chopper said quite angrily and dove at Luffy, pushing him over and beginning to form a fight cloud over a little drumstick.

Zoro placed his cup down and smacked his lips.

"The water was a bit more salty today..anyone else notice that?"

Sanji's eyes light up then went back to normal, he noticed Robin smile the insant he said that.

"Maybe he used water from the sea..?" Zoro said, turning to face the cook.

"Maybe for your drink." Sanji said with a smile.

Zoro stood up and made his way to Sanji with his lips something between a grin and a frown.

"What was that, eyebrow?"

"You heard me, Carrot!"

Zoro threw himself at Sanji and they formed their own fight cloud. Usopp, Nami laughed at the fighting. Robin but smiled and swirled her finger on the glass cup…


	3. Festival!

"Land-Hoooooo!"

Usopp's voice could be heard throughout the entire ship. Luffy, who was already on Merry's head looked straight ahead to see fireworks coming off the island and exploding into the blue sky, releasing decorative colors.

"Wowww!" Luffy exclaimed

Luffy's eyes sparkled but Nami's eyes resembled those of berries. Zoro's snot bubble popped and he stood up, rubbing at his eyes to see lame fireworks.

"Hmph.."

He lay back down and tried to rest while Chopper hopped on Zoro's stomach and stood on the Rail.

"Cooool!"

Robin and Sanji came out the doors of the kitchen, Robin wiping her lips and Sanji almost unable to stand.

"What's going on?" asked Robin?

"A CELEBRATION!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami whipped out her map and checked their destination, pointing on the island ahead.

"Bivet Island! According to my resources there should be a celebration going on once a year, to our luck it's happening right now."

"Did I hear luck..?" Zoro said, sitting up.

"Yup. Theres competitions, fashions shows, and free food."

At the word of food all of the male's and reindeers eyes would lift.

"Free food!" They all said in Harem.

"Did I studder?" Nami said sarcastically.

The entire crew jumped in a cliché Banzi.

Later…  
On Bivet, the crew had their times.

Luffy ate a lot. There had to be numerous waiters for their table, and the cooks were getting pissed.

"Whose bright idea was to make the buffet free!" Yelled the chef.

"That would be you, Chef!" Said cook 1.

"…You're fired." The Chef said.

Zoro looked to Luffy with an anger vein on his head.

"You just ate some of my food, Luffy." Zoro said

"How could you tell?" Luffy asked with a stuffed mouth.

Chopper hopped on the table.

"Damnit Luffy! That's the second time you ate my food!"

Luffy was too busy stuffing his face to respond to anyone. Sanji ate quietly and looked up to Robin.

"Wouldn't you like anything to drink, Robin?" Asked Sanji before slurping up a noodle.

"I'd only like one kind of drink.." Robin said, rubbing her hand between Sanji's legs under the table.

"Eep!" Sanji said quietly and just ate continuously with a slight blush.

Chopper then flinged himself at Luffy but got recoiled due to his now large belly.

"You're eating too much, Luffy!" Usopp and Nami yelled.

"No way! I'm only at 40" Luffy said.

He then burped and went back to normal size.

"Back to 0!" Luffy said rather happily before chowing down.

Usopp's jaw hit the table as did Chopper's and Nami's. The entire crew was dressed for the occasion, the ladies wearing Kimono's while the men wore Men's Kimono's. Robin's hand made their way into Sanji's kimono trouser and gripped her hand on his now erect shaft, slowly stroking it whilst her free hand took a casual drink of water. Sanji would just sit there, trying to keep a straight face but couldn't. Zoro looked over and noticed his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said, trying to sound as less caring as he could.

"The f-food is sour." Sanji said, now making his face look sour.

"Right.." Zoro said as he went to eat, but then noticed it was gone, he instantly looked to Luffy.

"Navigator-san, can you pour me another drink?" Robin asked.

"Ah! Sure." Nami then poured Robin's cup with water.

Sanji couldn't help but admire how professional Robin was at this, but it was the last thing on his mind.

"Hn..!" Sanji grunted and tugged on Robin's kimono.

Robin's lips curled into a smile and she flicked her chopsticks in the direction of Sanji's lap.

"Oops.."

Robin layed to the side, under the table and slipped out Sanji's manhood, taking it into her mouth as it erupted with his seed, bits of it trailing down her chin. Naturally, Robin swallowed it all and sat back up, quickly wiping away her lip. Sanji tilted his head to the side and let out a hefty sigh.

Later in the day they all viewed the fashion show, participated in the competition and buyed some fish. Somehow Robin managed to get Sanji to release himself 4 times so far. The crew questioned why Sanji was limping and he gave a random excuse each time. It was nearing the end of the festival and the crew made their way to the upmost point of the island, a cliff that would view the fireworks.

"This should be great!" Said the rather round Luffy as he took a seat, the entire crew jumping as he did.

"Luffy! I can't see!" Chopper yelled.

A rubber hand grabbed Choppers leg and fling him atop Luffy's head. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Robin and Sanji sat beside each other. The first series of fireworks lit off. Chopper's eyes sparkled and the same grin was on Luffy's face. Zoro couldn't help but smile, Usopp took out his binoculars to view the fireworks better, Nami was too busy counting up the berri she earned. Robin leaned her head on Sanji's shoulder and lowered her eyelids, in Sanji's lap, both his and Robin's hand were laced together.


	4. Ponder

"PIRATES!"

Not to soon after the firework display some person noticed the Mugiwara crew and instantly informed the marines. Alas, the person yelled out pirates a bit too late, they were already sailed and heading for their next destination…

For some reason Sanji couldn't seem to go to sleep, it was probably because of the horrid food at the festival. It was a rare sight to see Sanji at this moment, he was in clothing other than his regular atire. He wore nothing but a muscle shirt and pajama pants with the distinct design of random foods. Leaning his arms over the rail as the moon set a shine onto the water he sighed, looking out into the open. He looked up as soon as he heard the creaking sound of the wooden door opening.

"..Sanji?"

Sanji turned his head to see nobody other than Nami.

"Ah..Nami-swan.."

Sanji was a bit too lazy to do his regular way of greeting her.

"You can't sleep either?"

Sanji shook his head and looked back onto the sea, his mind racing as well as his stomach. Nami steped next to him, leaning her arms on the rail as well.

"I've been thinking something lately.." Nami said softly

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"…What do you think of me?" She asked in the most soft voice.

Sanji blinked. The question seemed to come out of nowhere. He didn't know exactly how to answer it and with Nami's eyes not looking away from his was not helping.

"I…er.."

"Your feelings for me went away…didn't it..?" Nami asked, her voice trembling.

"No! No! It's not that, I—"

"Then prove it.."

Sanji had a puzzled look on his face. Nami took a step closer to him, looking up to him.

"..Kiss me.."  
Nami pushed her head towards his, Sanji didn't move his head an inch. She was so close, close enough for him to count the eye lashes on her, close enough to feel her breath against his skin. Sanji then pulled away, looking to the floor.

"I….I can't.." Sanji said softly

Nami just stood there and bit at her bottom lip, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry.."

Nami just turned away hurried back down into the ship. Sanji reached out his hand as she left.

"Nami!…Damn it!"

He curled his hand into a fist and hit the rail, a slight crack forming in it. He sighed and leaned his back onto the rail, sliding down and hanging his head down, lifting his hands to place it on his head to go into an extensive thought.

"Wake up, Sanji!"

Sanji opened his eyes, his vision blurred slightly. Rubbing his eyes he looked up to Luffy, he then felt a sharp pain at his neck and rubbed at it.

"Ow.."

Luffy grinned.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the floor!"

Sanji looked around, he was still at the same spot at last night. Standing up he stretched his limbs and itched at his belly.

"It's brekfast time, Sanji..go cook!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Not so loud.." Sanji muttered, making his way down into the kitchen.

He let out a soft sigh, walking down the steps, each creaking and looked up into the kitchen, seeing everyone was already sitting, glaring at him, including Luffy. Sanji rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys do know that I brought some food from the festival right?"

"WHERE!" Everyone said at once.

Sanji pointed to the large cubard and everyone made their way to it, not caring to get any dishes and ate with their hands.

"Pigs.." Sanji said.

"They are.." said a voice.

Sanji jumped at the feeling of some ones breath on his neck, turning around he looked up to Robin.

"Robin..!"

"Hello, Cook-san.." Robin said with a slight smile.

Sanji's bottom lip then trembled and he threw himself into her arms, crying silently. Robin but lifted her arms and rested them on his head, gliding fingers through his golden hair, keeping the same smile on him.

Luffy and Chopper looked up to see the two hugging.

"Sanji must be cold with those clothing, Robin is pretty nice to provide warmth." Luffy said with his mouth full.

"LUFFY! STOP STEALING MY FOOD!" Chopper yelled, jumping onto the captain.

Robin stood there, awaiting for him to finish. Sanji then sniffled, looking up to her.

See authors note.

"Come with me.." Robin said, grasping Sanji's hand and walking out of the kitchen, making their way into the living quarters.

"Ah..I see.." Robin said, looking concerned.

"Yeah..and I don't know what to do.."

"Cook--- Sanji…you do know that Nami is with Zoro?" Robin said.

"I…WHAT!" Sanji said, instantly looking shocked.

Robin nodded.

"They have been together for a while, actually."

"Bu-bu-bu.." Sanji babbled, then taking a deep breath and going back into an extensive thought.

Robin tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"If she and him are an item, why did she try to kiss me?" He asked.

"It's best you should ask her.."

"You know what, I will!" Sanji said with triumph.

Later…

Sanji awaited for the right moment. Everyone was doing their own thing once again and Nami was all alone. Sanji made his way to her and took a seat on the chair next to her beach styled one.

"Nami.." Sanji said softly.

She acted as if he wasan't there.

"I know about you and Zoro."

Nami sat up and looked around, trying to see if anyone else heard.

"H-How did you find out?" Nami said with surprise.

"Doesn't matter, the question is that if you're with him, why did you try that last night."

Nami took a deep sigh and blushed slightly.

"Well.."

"Well what?" Sanji said.

"I seen you and Robin that day…making love.." Nami said softly.

Sanji raised his curled brow, blushing as well.

"A-And…" Nami's voice began to tremble, seeming as if any moment she would cry.

"Wh-When me and Zoro make love..he doesn't put any emotion into it, he just gets his way with me and walks off..no kissing, no love..no nothing.."

Sanji was at a loss for words. Nami just looked up to him, the bottom of her eyes watering up.

"GUYS!" Usopp suddenly yelled, opened the door from the living quarters.

Everyone on deck looked to him.

"What is it?" Luffy asked from the ships head.

"EMERGENCY, COME SEE THIS!" Usopp yelled, making his way back down into the ship.

Sanji looked to Nami and stood up, running down into the ship, following Usopp.

Editors note(s)

Robin is 6'2", making her the tallest member In the crew, said from Oda himself.

Don't you just hate cliff hangers:


	5. Four minutes

"Hurry up!" Usopp yelled from deeper within the ship.

The entire crew made their way down the steps and kitchen, living quarters and so on…Everyone came to a halt and looked down to Usopp who was on all fours, looking down at one particular object.

"Move it!" Chopper said rustling his way through the crowd.

"This is a one in a life time moment!" Usopp exclaimed.

The crew leaned over his head to see but two cockroaches fighting each other to the death. Everyone but Luffy, Chopper and Usopp just groaned and made their way back to the deck. Usopp imitated a boxer by throwing his fists and watching the fight.

"Coooooool!" Luffy and Chopper said in harem.

"You know I heard that Roaches are actually good to eat!" Luffy said with a smile.

"You always think with your stomach, Luffy!" Chopper said in a nasty tone.

Back on the deck Sanji decided that it wasn't the time to confront Nami anymore, it seemed that the root of this problem was none other than Zoro. He was going to have to keep his temper and just remain calm, or at least until that carrot did as well. He looked around the deck, seeing nobody but Robin and Nami. Grunting he made his way through the ship and found him in the living quarters, lifting weights.

"Yo." Sanji said

With Zoro's back to him he just turned his head.

"What do _you_ want?" Zoro said through his breaths from the weights.

Sanji's blood boiled but he kept his calm.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Zoro halted his movement and dropped his weights, turning to face him. Sanji could tell he was working out hard because of the sweat pouring from his head, and the stench.

"How did you know..?" Zoro said in a somewhat feared voice.

"It doesn't matter, just answer me."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you are mistreating her."

"Mistreating her?"

"Yeah, when you form a bond with a person you enjoy being around you have to make sure that bond doesn't break, you have to be affectionate and caring, which you are not doing."

"Hn. . ."

Sanji awaited an answer.

"What did she say?"

"She said that. . . um. . . How can I put this. . . You have your way with her and just go no cuddling or anything even remotely affectionate."

"It's my fault that I don't like to talk during times like that..."

"Well your gonna have to change that."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Sanji said triumphantly.

Zoro gave a sly grin, slowly making his way towards Sanji. Sanji, of course just got the look of puzzlement on his face.

"And I suppose you will be the one to teach me such things?" Zoro said, raising a hand to trace Sanji's sides.

"Wha--!"

Sanji couldn't help but blush and just began to babble, unable to make clear words.

"If you teach me, I'll make it worth your while." Zoro said, his hand reaching between Sanji's pants and grabbing at it.

Sanji's eyes widened and took a deep breath.

At this time a scream could be heard through the entire ship.

Later in the day Sanji just came up with an excuse and said that he stubbed his toe on the corner of something, to his surprise every one bought it. At this time he was at the deck and the sun was setting, everyone was in the living quarters just talking it up. Sanji was thinking, since when did the carrot turn bisexual? Leaning his head down and placing his hands in his hair he sighed. He felt hands trail around his sides and lace together at his stomach. It was Robin.

"Something wrong, Sanji..?"

Sanji let out a soft sigh and placed his hands atop hers.

"It's just that I'm confused on what to do…"

"Mou. . .You don't have to do anything, since you already talked to Zoro."

Sanji turned his head to the side.

"You knew?"

Robin nodded, her hands beginning to trail lower.

"Hai…It was a noble act for you to do, Sanji.." Robin said with a purr in her voice.

"T-Thank you.." Sanji said, biting at his bottom lip because of Robin's hands suddenly beginning to rub between his legs.

"You should get a reward, do you want one..?"

"H-Hai.." Sanji said softly.

A smile came to Robin's lips as her hands went down to grab at the zipper, pulling it down slowly then reaching in to fish out Sanji's shaft. Throughout this Sanji would just whimper and give little outcries, trying his best to cover up his moaning. Robin pulled out his manhood and wrapped her delicate fingers around it, slowly starting to stroke. Sanji leaned back into her chest, his eyes half lidded and a deep blush on his cheeks. Leaning her head down, Robin began to lick at his neck.

"Ahn. ."

Suddenly Sanji heard a door open and Usopp came out, coming to a halt a few feet behind Robin who was blocking Sanji.

"Robin, have you seen Sanji?"

"No I haven't, Long-nose-san.." Robin replied in a sweet voice, but her hand motions didn't stop.

"Ah well…thanks anyway." Usopp said as he went back down into the ship.

Sanji let out a sigh of relief and then tensed back up because she suddenly sped up the stroking. Sanji lifted both hands up to wrap around her neck, parting his lips from time to time to emit passionate moans.

"Feels better than doing it yourself..ne..?" Robin asked.

Sanji but nodded, an abrupt moan following. Sanji's legs began to wobble and he felt a numbing sensation go up his spine. Thrusting his hips outward he ejaculated, sending his seed over board, into the sea. Bits of it got onto Robin's hand of course. Letting go of his shaft she lifted her hand up to lick up bits of what was left on her hand.

"Yummy. ."

Sanji took his time to catch up to his breath as Robin took a step back and leaned on the rail, lifting up her dress to reveal that she was wearing no panties, bits of her juices running down her inner sides.

"C'mon, Sanji. ." Robin said with a smile.

Sanji cached up with his breath and made his was in front of her, aiming the head for her lips and pushing forward, his entire length reaching her womb. Robin tilted her head back and let out a deep growl until Sanji began thrusting at her, the growl then turned into a moan. Sanji placed his arm under her thigh and lifted it into the air, making it easier for him to go within her. Robin's arms outstretched, placing them both on Sanji's rear and gripping it tightly, giving him helpful pushes as her thrusted.

"Sa-Sanji…please, from behind. ." Robin said between her moans.

Obediently Sanji pulled out his cock and Robin turned around, leaning over the rail and lifting up her dress more. Sanji aimed his shaft for her sex.

"No..This one.." Robin leaned a hand back to drag across her anal.

Sanji's eyes widened and looked to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..please..!" said Robin, a bit of begging at her voice.

Shrugging Sanji placed his hands on both of her cheeks and spread them, aiming his shaft for her anal and pushing forward. The moment he did Robin moaned out loudly, gripping at the rail. The hole was remarkably tight, even though only half of his shaft was in. He kept going until he fully penetrated her and then began to thrust into her slowly.

"It feels..good.." Robin said.

With that, he didn't need to be gentle anymore and grasped her hips, bucking his hips as sound of their flesh slapping went everywhere. Gritting his teeth Sanji felt a bit of an overload and reached a hand forward, grasping at Robin's hair and tugging it back.

"Ahn! H-Haiii.." Robin exclaimed

Sanji would now pump into her with his maximum force and speed, feeling himself close to ejaculation he didn't feel the need to say it and just exploded within her. Hard to think that through this entire time none of the shipmates would come up, what luck.

"I hate rainy days. ." Luffy said as he looked out the window.

"Don't do that Luffy, you might get sea sick." Nami said with a mouth full of tangerine.

Luffy, of course, ignored her. This entire time on the sea and he didn't get sea sick. Chopper was crushing some herbs just incase someone would get sick, Zoro was sleeping, Nami was eating, Robin was reading, Usopp was training his cockroach and Sanji was thinking. Nami or Robin?

"I'm rather tired; I'm going to take a nap everyone." Robin said softly, then leaving the room.

Sanji decided not to follow her; instead he went into the only place he could think straight, the kitchen.

An hour passed and Sanji was still thinking, drumming his fingers along the counter of the table. The door opened, Sanji also heard it shut, Nami came down.

"Sanji-kun. . ."

Nami stepped in, looking at him.

"Oh, Nami."

He was kind of hoping Robin would come by instead.

"Sanji, I-. . ."

"You what?"

Before Sanji noticed Nami already kissed him. This isn't one of those pecks either; it was a deep and sensual kiss. Sanji, of course, just did as he could and placed his hands on her and pushed away.

". . ."

Nami looked at him for a moment before placing her hands on the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning them.

"This is what you want, right..?"

Sanji tried not to look, but couldn't.

Nami took his hand and placed it on her breast. Sanji pulled away.

"No, you have Zoro…this isn't right.." Sanji said softly.

Nami raised a finger to place on Sanji's lips.

"Nobody will find out.."

Sanji sighed. Nami placed her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, once again kissing him deeply. Alas. The door opened.

"Sanji, are you in he-"

To Sanji's fear, Robin came right in, right when they were together. At this moment millions of thoughts raced through his head. Nami could tell by the look on Sanji's eyes something was wrong and turned around to Robin, her eyes brimmed with tears, and entire body shivering before turning away and running off.

"Robin!" Sanji reached his hand out and tried to go to her, Nami held at his arm.

"No!"

"Get off me!" Sanji yelled, shaking his arm away from her hand.

Sanji dashed up the stairs to main deck, quickly thinking of which way to go. Usopp was on deck as well.

I only got four minutes 

"Usopp! Which way did Robin go?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just tell me!"

Usopp pointed in the general direction of the women's quarters. Sanji made his way there and went in. Robin was there, packing her stuff. Sanji just stood there, unable to speak. Tears dropped on Robin's clothing as she put them into the case. Sanji took a few steps closer to her, slowly raising his hand to place his hand on her shoulder.

To prove to you 

"Don't touch me!" Robin yelled, swatting away his hand.

Sanji pulled his hand back. He never seen her angry before, so it was both a new experience and scary.

"Robin, it really wasn't what it looked like.."

"What? She just tripped, fell in your arms and put her lips on yours?"

"Well.." Sanji rubbed at the back of his head.

Robin just shook her head and stood up making her way past him. Sanji took a hold of her wrist.

I will do anything 

"Please don't go. ." Sanji said, his head looking to the floor.

Robin didn't even bother to answer and just pulled her hand away, walking down onto the deck. Sanji followed of course.

"How do you expect to leave?"

Series of arms began to grow from the ship, making a pathway to the nearest set of land. Soon enough, it began to rain.

To make you stay 

"Sanji. ." Robin said, her back to him.

She turned around to face him; she didn't look angry, just heartbroken.

"I _loved_ you. . ."

Sanji began to cry silently, though it was hard to tell because of the rain.

Only four minutes 

"And now you can't even say a simple sorry.."

With that, Robin stepped on the rail, then onto the arms, going onto the island. Sanji fell to his knees and looked into the sky, raising his hands then balling them into fists, throwing them onto the deck then leaning down, bursting into tears.

I'll never see her again In the next few days… 

Sanji made his way from the kitchen where everyone was chowing down. He went up to the deck, it was a beautiful day. He smiled, walking up to the living quarters, grabbing a rope on the way up. He made a hole and placed his head around it then looked up to the ceiling fan. Moving the chair under it he tied the other end on the fan and stood there for a moment, his tears dropping to the floor. He hopped forward.


	6. Aftermath

Sanji awoke his body cold in his old sweat. He raised a hand to place on his forehead and let out a deep sigh.

It was already a month since Robin left. He told the others that Robin said she was on a vacation of sorts and would be back eventually. During the past month he has taken out all of his emotions of none other than Nami, the one who caused all of it. Of course he was scarred and rue the day that happened, but somehow just got over it.

He went out of his hammock and walked out of the room slowly enough that the rest wouldn't wake up. There was a breeze in the wind, causing him to shiver. So he paced his way into the women's quarters where Nami slept. He shut the door behind him, hard enough that she would wake up. She sat up, rubbing at her eye. Her tank top slid off halfway.

"W-What's wrong, Sanji?"

Sanji locked the door.

"I thought I told you already slave." Sanji said, making his way to Nami.

"Gomen, Master. ."

Sanji raised a hand to trace a finger on her jaw line.

"Tell me the rules again, Slave."

"I shall call you master. You shall have your way with me whenever you please. I will never deny anything you ask me and I will never leave you, Master."

"Good…" He said in a low voice.

Since Robin left, Sanji became different. But actions speak louder than words.

"Same old, slave." Sanji said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Nami nodded and crawled off the bed, placing her body between his legs and leaning forward, placing her teeth around his zipper and pulling it down. She pushed her head forward and worked her way around. Soon enough she pulled his shaft out without using her teeth.

"You have become skilled, Slave."

"I became used to it, Master…."

Parting her lips she flicked her tongue at the sensitive head, coating it with her saliva before engulfing the head and suckling on it. Sanji showed no signs of pleasure on his face at all. Nami blushed softly. Sanji pulled away and slid back on the bed, lying down.

"Got uncomfortable.." Sanji said, placing his hands behind his head.

Nami but nodded again and crawled on the bed, leaning down to place her lips around the head once again, pushing her head down slowly then pulling back, repeating this action. Sanji grumbled then raised his hands, placing them on her head and pushing her head down roughly, feeling the head press on the back of her neck then sliding down her throat. Nami did a gag reflex. Sanji grinned then let go, Nami pulled up and coughed some. Sanji gripped at her hair, pulling it back.

"What do you say, slave?"

"Ma-May I have another..?"

"Yes."

Sanji once again pushed on her head, Nami got ready and didn't get a gag relax, just let it slide down her throat. Sanji let out a growl, letting his hands go. Nami placed her hands on his knees, using them as support then began pushing her head back and fourth on his cock, each move forward and his entire shaft would go into her throat, each push back and her lips would leave the head just a bit. Sanji tilted his head back and let out a soft moan.

"Good slave…"

Nami then let out a deep purr, sending a vibration through his shaft. Sanji let out a roar of sorts then gripped at Nami's hair, pulling her mouth away from his shaft, Nami began to pant with her mouth open and tongue hanging out while Sanji stroked at his shaft. Letting out a grunt he ejaculated, sending jet streams of his seed into her mouth, bits of it getting on her face of course. After the last squirt he let out a groan and sat back, Nami engulfed around his shaft, sucking out the remaining sperm then wiping the bits of her face and licking away at her fingers.

Sanji then let out a sigh then stood up, pulling up his undergarments and pants along with him then proceeding to walk out the door. Nami's hand grasped at his wrist.

"That's it? You don't want to do it?"

Sanji didn't answer. Pulling his arm away from her grasp he exited the room and dragged his feet out onto the deck. As of lately he has been really depressed thinking of Robin. Death didn't sound too bad at the moment, actually. He shook his head, getting that thought of out it. He wasn't aware of how tired he was. He then fell, sleeping before he hit the wood floor. As he hit the floor, it separated and he fell directly into the water. Falling deeper and deeper he wasn't even swimming, a linear pathway was made for him through the unknown.

Sanji felt someone breathing down his neck. He opened his eyes to see the face of Luffy, close enough that they were almost kissing. Naturally Sanji sat up.

"W-What's happening?" Sanji said as if nothing happened, though Luffy was well aware that he did sleep on the deck, again.

"The marine's after us and actually trying this time so I decided we should lay low on some island for a while!"

"Oh. . ."

This actually sounded like a good idea.

The ship was docked inside a building rather than out in the open for the marines to clearly see. The island wasn't too big, or too small. To the Straw Hat's luck the people there had no idea who they were, let alone what pirates were. There was a little something for everyone there. An all-you-can-eat buffet for Luffy. Herb growth for Chopper. Naïve children for Usopp (Not that kind perverts.) Open space for Zoro. Plenty of ingredients for Sanji, gambling for Nami, and a library for Robin, if she was present.

"How long are we going to stay here Luffy?" Sanji asked

"Don't call me by that anymore, my name is now Lufataios!"

". . . ."

"Zoro will be known as Zachariah, Usopp will be Ukase, Nami will be Nakimera and Chopper will be Chaka!"

"And me?"

Luffy thought, for the first time in his life.

"Saki!"

"That's a girl's name."

"And?"

Sanji walked away.

Time on the island went by slower than ever. Every second seemed like an hour, or at least, to Sanji's eyes. Letting out a sigh Sanji looked out into the ocean from the beach. The sounds of the waves and seagulls crying out calming his nerves.

"Where are you..?"

Sanji spit out the cigarette, they seemed to be tasting more and more like shit every since Robin left.

"Oi! Saki"

By the high annoying voice he could tell it was Chopper.

"Time to eat! C'mon!"

He didn't really feel like eating, then again he had to keep his figure and not turn out to be like those anorexic people. Gathering up his thoughts, he followed Chopper.

None of the crew members were used to eating other peoples food than Sanji's so it was both new and awkward. Either way it didn't stop them from eating.

"You gonna finish that?" Luffy said, talking to Sanji's food.

Sanji shook his head; before he stopped shaking his head the food was gone. With that he stood up and excused himself, nobody seemed to notice as they were busy stuffing their faces. Outside it was just a few minutes before dark; the last bit of the sun was setting on the sea.

"You won't accomplish anything by just standing around."

Sanji turned to see Zoro.

"The problem with her is that she doesn't like to share."

"How would you know?" Sanji asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"She and I used to be an item."

At this point things were going by too fast for Sanji to even care.

"Ah.."

"I know where you can find her."

Sanji's eyes darted directly at Zoro.

"Where?"

"The same place she was when we called it quits.."

"And that is?"

"I'm not telling."

"I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Not without something in return."

Sanji grumbled.

"That depends what it is."

"Please me."

Sanji left the moment he said that.


	7. Hopefully

( Later in this chapter contains spoilers if you're not up to date on the One Piece manga. )

"What nerve.." Sanji said silently so the others wouldn't wake up.

It was impossible to sleep. On one side there was Robin, the only one he loved. In the way is that carrot, Zoro. Sanji had a hard time figuring out what he meant by please him, but from the past instances he could assume a couple, then again. . . No. Even putting his hands on another man in that way is too much to even think about. But…Robin.. Sanji placed his hands in his hair and let out a sigh. A lot of people were bisexual…but he wasn't the kind to follow trends. The love of Robin, blocked by the evil that was Zoro. But, would Robin forgive him? It has been a while, maybe she forgot about it, or just shrugged it off. Maybe she misses him as much as he misses her. Sanji came to a conclusion and took a few steps over to the black curtain, taking it off and out of the building.

_Earlier…_

Sanji left the moment he said that, but then Zoro grabbed at his wrist.

"Think about it, once you come to your decision, meet me at the beach house."

_Back to the story…_

At night it was very cold on the island, much like the desert. With the curtain he ripped off a strand of the cloth, just long enough to make a blindfold. Finally reaching his destination, Sanji let out a deep sigh.

"Should I?"

Sanji hesitated, then shook his head and walked in before he thought again. For a beachhouse it was pretty small. Sanji yelled throughout the building.

"I decided!"

A single light turned on, under it was Zoro. Sanji frowned upon seeing him. Zoro hopped down from atop the steps and came awkwardly close to Sanji.

"And it is?"

". . .yes. . ."

"I can't hear you."

"YES!"

Sanji covered his mouth. Zoro gave a grin.

"Come with me." Zoro said, turning round and going up the steps.

Sanji followed, though it wasn't much a follow since it was so short. They were on the second floor and windows were everywhere. What was he up to?

"Hey, what did you mean by please me anyway?" Sanji asked, looking away from the windows to see Zoro suddenly without a shirt.

"This."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrists and slammed them onto the wall. Without warning their lips were pressed together. Sanji had instincts to struggle but just kept thinking about the reward. . .Robin. These lips were different from a women, not as soft but certainly more wet. Sanji clenched his eyes shut, Zoro's lounge making it's way into his mouth. Sanji then pushed Zoro away.

"You mustn't want to see Robin that much.."

Sanji shook his head and took the blindfold, putting it around his eyes and tightly knotting it.

"I don't want to see."

"Whatever."

Sanji heard ruffling, something like clothing being shed. He then felt a hand being pressed atop his head, hard. Sanji fell to his knees and began trembling, he knew exactly where this was going, and he was right. Soon enough something cone shaped pressed against his lips, parted them and went into his mouth. He refused to do anything. Zoro began moving his hips. Sanji couldn't believe he was doing this. He just kept his mind directly on Robin. Sanji began to mumble, hoping Zoro would use his common sense and assume this is too much for his first time. Alas, from what Nami said earlier about Zoro's lack of foreplay it wouldn't matter. Thankfully, time passed by quick and Sanji heard Zoro groan. Sanji's eyes clenched shut as a sudden burst of a salty, warm liquid evaded his mouth. He tried pulling away but Zoro's hands wouldn't allow it. After the last measure he let go and Sanji spit it out, coughing.

"I'm sorry." Zoro said sarcastically.

After a moment of coughing, Sanji began to become enraged, but there was nothing he could do.

"Fuck you.." Sanji said coldly.

"I think I will."

Zoro tugged at Sanji's hair and forced him to stand up. He was pushed against one of the windows, it's cold pressing against his clothing pressing against his skin. Sanji then felt the cold air around his neither regions. A shearing pain protruded into his anal, Sanji screamed, but Zoro covered his mouth with a hand, forcing a single finger into his mouth.

Having his way, Zoro pulled his regular atire on and muttered something before leaving Sanji on the floor, only assuming that there was a look of shock on his eyes.

"When Robin and I argued she would always flee to a certain place, lucky for you it's an island only a few hours directly southeast from here."

Sanji replied with a nod. Zoro made his way out of the tower. Sanji stood and tried to find a bathroom to clean the filthy off him.

Sanji stared into the mirror gathering his thoughts.

"Robin.."

For a moment, Sanji thought he seen her face in the mirror. He shook his head, it was only his imagination. That's all he had left of her, the good times. Hopefully Zoro wasn't lying about the island. Sanji left the tower as well, unaware that it was already morning and everyone was awake. He had to talk to Luffy. Nami's figure caught Sanji's eye, she was writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Nami, come here."

Nami stopped what she as doing and went to him.

"Yes?"

"Where is Luffy?"

"Still sleeping."

"I could have guessed that…"

Sanji made his way past her.

"S-Sanji.."

Sanji turned his head to face her.

"I-If you're not busy and have any time…I was wondering if we could fool around.." Nami asked, pressing her fingers together.

Sanji knew she was acting innocent on purpose, behind closed doors she was an entirely different person.

"Maybe later, I got stuff to do."

Sanji went into the hut Luffy was in. He followed the sounds of snoring and came to his bed, he kicked it and then Luffy woke up.

"What's happening!" Luffy said, looking around as if something awesome happened.

"We need to leave, I know where Robin is."

"But she's on vacation, it would be rude to intrude on her."

"I know bu-"

"How would you like it if you're taking a relaxing vacation until a big watermelon falls and squashes everything!"

"Um..not good but I-"

"I'm glad you agree with me!"

"She's in trouble!"

"Why didn't you say so! We leave now!"

Luffy literally sprung out of bed and jet outside, letting out a scream and assembling the entire crew.

_Hours later…_

"Are you sure it's this way?" Luffy asked in a bored tone.

"Yes I'm sure." Sanji said, looking in the direction the boat faced.

Luffy sighed, falling back and looking to the sky. Sanji waited patently. Usopp looked with his binoculars in every which direction. Zoro slept and Nami lounged around.

"Land!" Usopp yelled.

Everyone, except Zoro, looked out to see an Island not too far away.

"All hands on deck!" Luffy yelled.

Nami just assigned Chopper to turn the ship so it would smoothly go into the dock, and it did. Everyone stepped onto dry land. Everywhere they looked were people, picking flowers, fishing, and doing casual things.

"Gomu Gomu Whip!"

Luffy's leg extended and hit every person in view, sending them elsewhere onto the island.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Zoro yelled.

"These people are all bad, they hurt Robin."

Sanji rubbed his temple and walked away from the group.

"He didn't say exactly where she was..great.."

Having spent three hours wandering around aimlessly Sanji gave up and turned round back to the ship, oddly enough they were all still arguing. Sanji made a following motion towards Zoro, he did.

"Where is she, exactly?"

"She should be atop the mountain that views the entire town."

Sanji didn't say anything else and just left, keeping his head high to see any mountain. Having spotted one he sped up, breaking into a run towards it. Coming to a stop he seen somebody, somebody facing the mountain, her back to him. Sanji's eyes widened and he walked towards her, reaching out his hands.

"Robin.."

She turned around, facing Sanji. Sanji stopped and found out she wasn't a she, It was a he.

"Excuse me?"

"…S-Sorry.." Sanji said, walking past him then trailing up the mountain.

"Whew." Sanji said, finally scaling the mountain and but moments from reaching the top.

He did reach the top, but didn't find anyone. He let out a deep sigh and went to the edge, seeing the town in it's magnificent glory, and a large group chasing a rather small one. He took a seat and fell on his back, when he did he heard the crackling of paper. He reached around his back and grabbed it, he then began to read it…

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_If you are reading this I am probably not here anyone, I have left to go to my homeland, to see exactly what the government has done to my home, to remind me of what I have gone through, where I grown and much more…As of lately I have lost someone dear to me, but gained something much more._

_Robin_♥

Sanji tried to remember exactly where this homeland was, it was on the tip of his lounge, but he just couldn't get it. Now wasn't the time anyway. He stood up and still seen the crew being chased by group. He began to walk back down then stopped.

"Hm.."

He turned and broke into a sprint, using his powerful legs to leap from the mountain and towards the group. Squinting his eyes the ground came towards him fast. He landed hard, hard enough to cause the ground to shift and the angry mob fell. Sanji dashed past the crew.

"Back onto the ship!" Sanji yelled.

Everyone followed and they left faster than a hickory smoked squirrel on a Monday in Tennessee on a race track next to a blue truck.


	8. Interlude

Sorry that I did not update this for so long, I forgot about it.

Anyway.. looking back on this I realize that I made a couple mistakes. Like suicidal Sanji, I am a fucking idiot for it. Also Robin being, well so slutty. But I was young and stupid.

The reason for the pause was because I ended up joining the Marines and am currently still on my tour.

Enough rambling, I will continue this as soon as I'm done with cold weather training in March.


End file.
